Ben 10: Protector of Earth/Gallery
|-|Official Artwork= BenPoE.png|Ben Tennyson 26689727020070612003848.jpg|Four Arms Protector_of_Earth_Heatblast.png|Heatblast XLR8PoE.png|XLR8 CannonboltPoE.png|Cannonbolt Wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper 1 Icon-01.gif|Icon 1 Icon-02.gif|Icon 2 Icon-03.gif|Icon 3 box cover.jpg|Box cover logo.jpg|Logo |-|Scenes= Ben10 Wildvine tangling with Hex--screenshot viewer medium.jpg|Hex vilgax game.jpg|Vilgax Cannonbolt shot put (psp).jpg|Cannonbolt psp Ben vs Enoch wii.jpg|Ben vs Enoch wii Fourarms vs giant robot.jpg|Four Arms vs giant robot wii Cannonbolt_ps2.png|Cannonbolt ps2 Cannonbolt2 ps2.jpg|Cannonbolt ps2 (2) Heatblast ps2.png|Heatblast ps2 Wildvine ps2.jpg|Wildvine ps2 XLR8 ps2.jpg|XLR8 ps2 Heatblast psp.png|Heatblast psp XLR8 psp.jpg|XLR8 psp Fourarms psp.jpg|Four Arms psp Wildvine_psp.png|Wildvine psp Cannonbolt_psp.png|Cannonbolt psp (2) Diamondbear.jpg|Diamondbear Cannonbolt_psp_3_.png|Cannonbolt psp (3) Feraline.png|Feraline WildVinevsZsK.png|Wildvine swings VineandMax.png|Wildvine and grandpa Max MaxVsZsK.png|Max vs Ghostfreak Insecto-Cobrs Strikker.png|Snakefly striker Insecto-Cobras.png|Snakefly Garras de Cristal.png|Diamondbear (2) Dark's.png|Ghostfreak and Fangface Feraline pouncer.png|Feraline pouncer Zs'Kayr ProtofEarth2.png|Ghostfreak Zs'Kayr ProtofEarth.png|Ghostfreak (2) Detrovite ProtofEarth.png|Detrovite DrAnimo ProtOfEarth.png|Dr. Animo Upchuck gameplay 1.png|Upchuck DS LobWolf.png|Fangface Thornhound.png|Thornhound Thornhound Agressor.png|Thornhound aggressor Vick.png|Viktor Kevin11 ProrofEarth.png|Kevin Keys of Plumbers Base.png|grandpa Max Atomic Powered.png|An atomic powered Ben Invincible.png|An invincible Ben Four Arms gameplay.png|Four Arms punching Four Arms boulder.png|Four Arms tossing a boulder Four speeding arms.png|Four Arms' speedin arms Four Arms gravelizer.png|Four Arms gravelizing Four Arms' garbage toss.png|Four Arms tossing an enemy Four Arms tombston punch.png|Four Arms punching an enemy through a stone Four Arms the big smack.png|The Big Smack!! Four Arms combo list.png|Four Arms combo list Four Arms stone.png|Four Arms moving a rock Heatblast flamethrower.png|Heatblast shooting fire Heatblast super speed.png|Heatblast super speeding Heatblast raining fire.png|It's raining fire! Heatblast from up top.png|Heatblast attacking from up top Heatblast breath.png|Heatblast dragon breath Heatblast tornado.png|Heatblast tornado Heatblast combo list.png|Heatblast combo list Heatblast glide.png|Heatblast gliding Heatblast extinguisher.png|Heatblast absorbing fires XLR8 creating a path.png|XLR8 creating a path for running Xlr8 accelerate.png|XLR8 accelerating XLR8 air assault.png|XLR8 attacking from up top XLR8 tornado.png|XLR8 creating a tornado XLR8 tornado.png|XLR8 creating a tornado XLR8Combo list.png|XLR8 combo list Cannonbolt backspin burnout.png|Cannonbolt's backspin burnout Cannonbolt super speed.png|Cannonbolt super speeding Cannonbolt suction.png|Cannonbolt creating a suction Cannonbolt crater.png|Cannonbolt creating a crater! Cannonbolt pinball.png|Cannonbolt playing pinball Cannonbolt tornado.png|Cannonbolt tornado Cannonbolt combo list.png|Cannonbolt combo list Cannonbolt burnout.png|Cannonbolt ramp Wildvine flytrap.png|Wildvine flytrap Wildvine explosive seeds.png|Wildvine throwing up seeds Wildvine seed blast.png|Wildvine seed blast Wildvine thorns.png|Wildvine thorn outburst Wildvine combo list.png|Wildvine combo list Wildvine swing.png|Wildvine swinging Ben entering small space.png|Ben entering a small space Mini-game.png|A mini-game for defeating bosses Omnitrix crystal.png|An Omnitrix crystal shown in the game Ben vs bot.png|Ben vs Vilgax's giant bot Ben vs Enoch POE.png|Ben vs Enoch Ben vs Enoch Battle Bot.png|Ben vs Enoch Battle Bot Ben vs Kevin.png|Ben vs Kevin Ben vs giant plant.png|Ben vs Snap Dragon Ben vs Hex.png|Ben vs Hex Ben vs Ghostfreak.png|Ben vs Ghostfreak Ben vs Clancy.png|Ben vs Clancy Ben vs Animo.png|Ben vs Animo Ben vs SixSix.png|Ben vs SixSix Ben vs VIlgax.png|Ben vs Vilgax |-|Easter Eggs= Note: Many of the Sumo Slammer Cards do not appear in the below locations until you collect all the yellow orbs leading to it or even in the vicinity Level 1 card 1.png|(Grand Canyon) The first card is found after the first Heatblast glide Level 1 card 2.png|(Grand Canyon) Follow the line of orbs up and 2 ledges back to collect the second card (This is the location; I collected the card before i got a pic) Level 1 card 3.png|(Grand Canyon) The third card is found on a ledge above a ramp Level 2 card 1.png|(Mesa Verde) The first card is seen through a broken wall on the right and can be collected by smashing the wall on the left with Four Arms Level 2 card 2.png|(Mesa Verde) A ramp for Cannonball appears after you move a block onto a switch. The second card is collected by smashing a wall upon landing from the ramp Level 2 card 3.png|(Mesa Verde) The third card appears after a path of yellow orbs leading up small jump platforms. Level 3 card 1.png|(Area 51) The first card appears at the top of the crate climb after you collect all the orbs Level 3 card 2.png|(Area 51) Opposite side of the glass roof. Careful! The roof instantly breaks. Jump over it from the boxes. (This is the location; I collected the card before i could get a pic) Level 3 card 3.png|(Area 51) The third card is found at the top of the chamber. Get there using a Wilvine grapple hook Level 4 card 1.png|(San Francisco) The first card appears on some jump platforms accessible by the ramp that forms after the first group of enemies Level 4 card 2.png|(San Francisco) The second card is found on the platforms on the left accessible by the ramp that forms after placing the weight on the button Level 4 card 3.png|(San Francisco) The third card is found at the ramp that lifts from a button on a guard booth after you drop down and collect all the yellow orbs. Level 5 card 1.png|(Lumber Mill) The first card is found behind some rocks after the tree stump jumping Level 5 card 2.png|(Lumber Mill) The second card is accessed by a Wildvine grappling hook where you first meet thornhound chargers Level 5 card 3.png|(Lumber Mill) The third card is found at the bottom of a vertical line of orbs which appear after you collect another arching line of orbs while crossing a gap Level 6 card 1.png|(Crater Lake) The first card is found near an iron box that is used to raise a Cannonbolt ramp that you have to collect the orbs with Level 6 card 2.png|(Crater Lake) The second card is found on the left above a leaf climb Level 6 card 3.png|(Crater Lake) The third card is found on a pop-up lily Level 7 card 1.png|(Effigy Mounds) The first card is found atop the covered portion of the broken bridgr after collecting all the orbs on the Wildvine jump Level 7 card 2.png|(Effigy Mounds) The second card is found atop a waterfall accessed by a Cannonbolt ramp Level 7 card 3.png|(Effigy Mounds) The third card is found on the right of some jump platforms accessed by a Cannonbolt ramp Level 8 card 1.png|(Plumber Base) The first card is found on the top of some drawers sticking out of the wall which can be used as steps to reach the Wildvine grappling hook which leads to the card Level 8 card 2.png|(Plumber Base) The second card is found past the fans on the ledge Level 8 card 3.png|(Plumber Base) The third card is found on some platforms after the breakable nose Level 9 card 1.png|(Chicago) The first card is found on the right of the entrance to the construction Level 9 card 2.png|(Chicago) The second card is found atop the blank movie theatre sign Level 9 card 3.png|(Chicago) The third card is found on a platforms a couple of buildings past the crane Level 10 card 1.png|(Historical Battlefield) The first card is found in a tower that is accessed by way of some falling platforms Level 10 card 2.png|(Historical Battlefield) The second card is found by following the line of orbs from the location of the first card back to the first tower Level 10 card 3.png|(Historical Battlefield) The third card is found atop the barn with four switches in front of it Level 11 card 1.png|(Bayou) Follow the line of orbs from the shack on the ground to the one on stilts to obtain the first card Level 11 card 2.png|(Bayou) The second card is found in a shack on stilts seen during a Wildvine jump Level 11 card 3.png|(Bayou) The third card is found in the foyre of the mansion and is accessible by a Cannonbolt ramp Level 12 card 1.png|(New Orleans) Collect all the orbs above the Cannonbolt ramp, then follow the trail on the left side walk to obtain the first card Level 12 card 2.png|(New Orleans) Go up a Cannonbolt ramp that forms after putting out a fire and swing as Wildvine for two platforms to obtain the second card Level 12 card 3.png|(New Orleans) The third card is found atop the pilot house on the boat after docking Level 13 card 1.png|(Washington) The first card is found halfway up the rubble on the way to the giant spaceship Level 13 card 2.png|(Washington) The second card is found atop the platform in the first room of the spaceship Level 13 card 3.png|(Washington)After the park with the portals, you turn onto a road with more portals, the third card is found in the back corner of the turn behind a damaged jeep. Level 14 card 1.png|(Cape Canaveral) The first card is accessed by stepping on the button behind the semi-circle in the first enemy battle Level 14 card 2.png|(Cape Canaveral) The second card is found in a room at the top of the generator room Level 14 card 3.png|(Cape Canaveral) The third and final card Appears at the 3 flame jets that block your path after you turn them all off and collect all the yellow orbs. |-|Merchandising= B10 Stickers-01.jpg Category:Video Game Galleries